The Vampire Strikes Back (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, wearing his red jacket, sits in the Time Cycle, which is simply floating in space. He hacks into the Plumbers database, as well as searching the Extranet for info. Ryder: Come on, give me something. Anything that could give me a hint on where Ghostfreak’s gone off to. Ryder pulls up the files on Zs’Skayr on the Plumber monitor, reading up about him. A news stream is on the other screen, as a report comes up. It catches Ryder’s eye, him reading it aloud. Ryder: “Viktor, a Transylian in the custody of the Plumbers, has recently escaped from Incarcecon. Reports are unclear on how he escaped, but it is believed that he had an accomplice. His whereabouts are currently unknown.” Ryder pulls up Viktor’s file, reading that he is from Anur Transyl. Ryder: The Anur system. Where Zs’Skayr’s from. It makes sense that he’d go get one of his grunts. Next stop, Anur Transyl. Ryder puts the computers up, as he revs the Time Cycle to life. He opens a space portal, as he flies through, going light speed. End Scene The Time Cycle comes out a portal, arriving at Anur Transyl. It is dark like nighttime, as he lands on a rooftop. Ryder gets out, looking down onto the city. Ryder: Huh? Surely the streets would be filled with, people. According to the extranet, there should members of Wolf Bane, Mummy Dusk, Viktor Stein and Ghostfreak aliens. Omnitrix: New DNA sequence detected. Ryder: What the? Ryder looks down at the Omnitrix, it glowing yellow. Omnitrix: New DNA sequence detected. Ryder: That’s weird. There aren’t any species here that aren’t already in the Omnitrix. A figure swoops in, grabbing Ryder by the Omnitrix, lifting him into the air above the city. It is Lord Transyl, a vampire like alien with whitish blue skin, wearing red and black armor with red robes. He lifts Ryder right into his face, showing his red and black mask, and fangs. Transyl: So, you are the one that Zs’Skayr said would come for him. Ryder: Nice to know that you guys talk about me. I feel oh so lonely when nobody thinks of me. Transyl: And yet, you dare challenge the great Lord Transyl alone. A species that, based on initial impressions, is weak and helpless, unable to do anything for himself against the aliens of the universe. Ryder: We manage. Ryder draws a blaster with his right hand, blasting Transyl right in the face. The attack stuns Transyl, causing him to drop Ryder. Ryder holsters the blaster, as he slaps down the yellow colored Omnitrix. He transforms into the alien species of Transyl, wearing a green and black jumpsuit with an armored chest. Whampire: A vampire? Now that, is a cool choice. Whampire holds his arms out, revealing his bat wings. He swoops back skyward, flying at Transyl. Transyl dives at him, punching Whampire, knocking him away. Whampire crashes into the Time Cycle, knocking it and himself off the roof, down into the town square. Whampire: That, didn’t go as planned. Footsteps approach, as Whampire looks around. Loboans, Thep Khufans, Ectonurites and Transylians come from all the streets leading into the square, each of them having a Corruptula, a small bat like creature with one eye, on their foreheads. Whampire: What’s that? Mind control? Zs’Skayr: More like, body control. Whampire looks up, as Zs’Skayr cackles alongside Lord Transyl. Whampire: Ghostfreak! Zs’Skayr: My name is Zs’Skayr! How hard is that to remember?! Whampire: Oh, I know what your name is. I just do it now to get you angry. Works like a charm. Zs’Skayr: Laugh at me all you want. But you are now in my world. Where I, am the High Ecto-Lord again! Whampire: So, if all you needed was to get back home, why take the Alpha Rune? Zs’Skayr: Oh, you mean, this? Zs’Skayr opens his body up, revealing the Alpha Rune hanging. Zs’Skayr: I used the magical properties of the Rune to revive Lord Transyl here. The Vladats have been extinct for millennia, and with his powers, he can control the entire planet! Whampire: Bringing creatures back from the dead. So fitting for this locale. But, now that I know where the Rune is. Whampire shoots up to fly at Zs’Skayr, a Loboan hand grabbing Whampire’s leg. He is swung down, as the monster aliens all dog pile onto Whampire. Whampire releases a sonic blast, blowing them all off of him. Lightning shoots at Whampire, blasting him backwards. Whampire turns, seeing Viktor standing there, grimacing. Whampire: Viktor. You look worse than ever. Viktor: How would you feel if you were the one forced to work with a Vladat?! They used to eat my people! Whampire: So why are we fighting? Let’s work together against Transyl, and destroy them! Viktor: That, is not an option for me. Viktor shoots lightning at Whampire, who glides over the ground to dodge, ramming Viktor and blowing past him. Whampire makes it to the Time Cycle, touching his hand to it. Time Cycle: DNA signal unregistered. Whampire: Oh, man! It doesn’t recognize the new DNA! Vocal override! Ryder 1087! Time Cycle: Voice not in database. Vocal override denied. Whampire: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Zs’Skayr cackles in triumph, as Lord Transyl sneers. Transyl: Worthless. Perhaps it is better if I were to simply feed off the livestock. Transyl dives down, going to grab Whampire. Whampire kicks and repels Transyl, as he flies up into the air. Whampire looks behind him, seeing the townspeople staying in the square, Transyl floating over them all. Whampire: Okay. Things on my list to do: stop Zs’Skayr, get the Alpha Rune, free the people, figure out how to destroy Transyl, and get the Time Cycle back. Easy enough. End Scene At the edge of a cliff is Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr, which has a laboratory in it. Zs’Skayr has a machine draining the magic from the Alpha Rune, as there are several test tubes with partially generated Vladats. Zs’Skayr: With the combination of the Alpha Rune, and using your DNA as a template, Lord Transyl, we shall single-handedly revive the entirety of the Vladat species! And with that army, we shall reign supreme over the galaxy! Transyl: And we will have plenty of food to sustain us at that level of conquest. Zs’Skayr: (Sighs) If only you were more interested in the conquest more than the feeding aspect of it. Viktor stands in the shadows, looking at a Vladat being generated. He has a grim expression, as he backs away, disappearing. Several civilians are standing guard around Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr, being forced into standing by. A thorn flies in from the side, piercing through several of the Corruptulas. The civilians look confused, as they run off. The other guards look confused, when Quilscade comes out of the shadows. Quilscade: Ssh! Relax. I’m here to help. The Loboan, Thep Khufan and Transylians charge at Quilscade, him groaning. Quilscade: Duh. They are hardly in control of their own actions right now. A Loboan swipes at Quilscade, as Quilscade flips backwards over it, extending thorns from his feet to serve as stilts. He fires thorns, which pin down the Thep Khufans’ bandage threads. A Transylian rams through the thorn stilts, causing Quilscade to fall to the ground. He curls up, and rolls through the terrain, firing thorns at all of them. The thorns strike the Corruptulas, freeing them. Quilscade: Go! Run! The civilians run off, when a large brown Loboan appears, snarling at Quilscade. He doesn’t have a Corruptula on his forehead. Quilscade: I take it you’re one of Ghostfreak’s regular followers? Crüjo: I won’t bother Master Zs’Skayr with informing him that you are here. I will simply kill you for him. Quilscade: Have fun with that. Quilscade fires thorns at Crüjo, them being deflected off his skin. Crüjo charges at Quilscade, who rolls to dodge a claw swipe. Quilscade fires a thorn at Crüjo’s face, him catching it in his jaws, snapping it in half with his jaws. Crüjo charges at Quilscade, as Quilscade reverts. Ryder activates his jet boots, flying up and flipping over Crüjo, kicking him in the back, Crüjo stumbling and falling over. Ryder: Zs’Skayr really needs to get better help. Crüjo goes to slam his arms into Ryder, when he’s struck by lightning. Crüjo is charred, as he falls over. Ryder turns, seeing Viktor in the door. Ryder: What changed your mind? Viktor: Though it was thousand of years ago, my memories of when the Vladats were in charge still haunt me to this day. Me and my friends being their slaves, and ultimately their food. The Transylians rebelled against them, and killed them all. It was a heavy cost, and I refuse to allow the Vladats to return to this world. Ryder: Ghostfreak plans on reviving more of them, huh? Viktor: Not just more of them. All of them. You help me stop them, and I will give you that stone thing that you seem to be after. Ryder: You know how to destroy the Vladat, then? Viktor: Yes. Ryder: Then we’re in business. Glad we can agree to work together for once. Viktor: Don’t get used to it. You stay any longer after we win, and I may just take you out. Ryder: Until then, lead the way. In the laboratory, the Vladats in the tubes are continuing to grow, Zs’Skayr marveling over them. Zs’Skayr: It won’t be long now. Soon, my army will be ready to ravage the universe! Viktor walks back into the room, catching Transyl’s attention. Transyl: And where were you? Viktor: I went for a walk. Is that a problem? Zs’Skayr: Lord Transyl, you have nothing to fear. Viktor is a loyal subject. Transyl: Oh, I don’t care about that. I am simply hungry, that’s all. Lord Transyl flies at Viktor, who takes a battle stance, shooting lightning at Transyl. Transyl dodges, as he grabs and lifts Viktor off the ground. This reveals Ryder, who was standing right behind him. Ryder: Hey guys! Zs’Skayr: You! Viktor, you dare betray me?! Viktor is encased with lightning, electrocuting Transyl, causing him to drop him. Viktor crashes down, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Goat Foo. Goat Foo: I g-g-g-guess good help is hard to find. Viktor: I hate the Vladats more than I hate this kid. You will not revive them. Zs’Skayr: You can’t stop the process now! Goat Foo: But I can. Goat Foo dashes forward for the drainage machine with the Alpha Rune, when Transyl grabs him from behind, throwing into the wall. Goat Foo spins, striking Transyl with his hoof in the face. Goat Foo fires mana hooves at him, Transyl taking them with ease. Viktor shoots lightning at the machine, where Zs’Skayr appears behind Viktor, pulling on his towers and redirecting the attack. Zs’Skayr: I am the one who freed you from captivity! Gave you a purpose for all those years! Viktor: And I am grateful. But, I draw a line here! Viktor electrocutes Zs’Skayr off him, as he shoots lightning at the machine. A mana barrier forms, protecting the machine from the attack. Viktor: The stone is protecting itself! Goat Foo: Using magic. Get fangy’s attention! Transyl scratches at Goat Foo, who catches it and flips Transyl to the side, him regaining equilibrium. Transyl flies at Goat Foo, when Viktor rams him from the side. Goat Foo runs for the machine, colliding with the mana barrier. Goat Foo thrusts his hooves into it, straining as he works to pull it apart, to reach inside it. Zs’Skayr releases tentacles, wrapping around Goat Foo and pulling him away. Zs’Skayr: Think that you can just come in and take what’s mine?! Goat Foo: It was never yours! Goat Foo hits the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Malem. His size increase pushes him free of the tentacles, as he grabs onto the mana barrier. He absorbs the mana, allowing him to reach through and grab the Alpha Rune. The Alpha Rune releases a surge of mana into Malem. Malem: Whoa! Can tell why this thing corrupts. Now to shut you down! Sol Uro! Malem releases a powerful surge of purple light, shining as brightly as the sun. Zs’Skayr screams as the sunlight burns his body away. Transyl screams as his body steams, it beginning to dissolve. Transyl: I am Lord Transyl, supreme being of Anur Transyl! I will live, and I will feast on this universe! Malem: (Body cracking) Yeah, yeah. In the meantime, though. Malem fires the sun blast, vaporizing Lord Transyl. The light causes the regenerating Vladats to break down as well, the chambers being filled with dust. Malem reverts, as Ryder drops the Alpha Rune. Ryder: Whew! That was a power surge. Ryder taps the Alpha Rune, as it morphs into a Map of Infinity piece. He then pockets the device, as Viktor stands over him. Viktor: All that work for that thing? Ryder: The key to an ancient treasure. Wanna join me in my treasure hunting lifestyle? I could make room in the Time Cycle. Viktor: I have had my fill of you. Leave, and don’t come back. Ryder: I think I can manage that. Characters * Ryder * Viktor (evil at beginning) * Loboans * Thep Khufans * Transylians * Ectonurites Villains * Zs'Skayr (death) * Lord Transyl (death) * Crüjo Aliens * Whampire (first appearance) * Quilscade (first re-appearance) * Goat Foo * Malem Trivia * This episode ends the Zs'Skayr arc. * This episode is based off the canon version, going straight into Lord Transyl controlling everyone. * Viktor makes an uneasy alliance with Ryder. * With this, Ryder now has 3 Map of Infinity Pieces. * It's revealed that Ryder has each of his alien's handprint and voice registered into the Time Cycle for identification. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc Category:Ryder 10: Map of Infinity Arc